1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a help function, an image-forming apparatus, and a method and program for displaying help information. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus having a help function which is capable of displaying help information such as operating instructions and troubleshooting instructions on a display via a communications line, and to an image-forming apparatus and a method and program for displaying such help information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copiers and other devices having a help function that are already known to the art include the image-forming apparatus described in JP-A 9-130509. The image-forming apparatus disclosed in that prior-art publication is designed so that when a user requests a specific help item, the apparatus connects to a host computer via the Internet, retrieves the help item from the host computer and downloads the help information so that it can then be viewed on a display such as the control panel on the image-forming apparatus. Such an image-forming apparatus makes it possible to refer to detailed help information by means of a so-called help function without using a large memory.
Such prior-art image-forming apparatuses can acquire only help information on predetermined topics, that information being obtained over the Internet from a host computer However, there are cases in which, were it possible for the user to download desired help information after first checking the types of help information available at the host computer, help information could be furnished in a form better suited to the user""s needs. In prior-art image-forming apparatuses such as that described above, only help information relating to specific pre-selected items is retrieved from the host computer and displayed on the image-forming apparatus. Hence, it is not possible for the user to obtain help information after first checking what types of help information are available at the host computer Moreover, such an arrangement is poorly suited for adapting to changes at the host computer, such as the addition of new help information items.
The present invention was achieved in light of the above problems. The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus having a help function, an image-forming apparatus, and a method and program for displaying help information which enable help information to be obtained on the user side after first checking what types of help information are available on the host computer
To resolve the above-described problems, in a first aspect, the invention provides an apparatus having a help function, which apparatus includes communication means for connecting via a communications line to an information source containing help information that includes at least operating instructions or troubleshooting instructions; first help information selecting means for selecting desired help information from the information source connected through the communication means; and first help information displaying means for acquiring from the information source and displaying help information selected by the first help information selecting means.
In the foregoing apparatus of the invention, the first help information selecting means preferably has a means for displaying a first information list of help information items available at the information source and for selecting desired items of help information from the list
The above apparatus of the invention preferably includes also memory means for storing help information; means for deciding whether the apparatus is connected via a communications line to the information source and is ready to receive help information from the information source; and second help information displaying means for displaying help information stored in the memory means if the decision means determines that the apparatus is not in a ready-to-receive state.
In the above apparatus of the invention, if the decision means determines that the apparatus is not in a ready-to-receive state, the communication means preferably initiates connection to the information source and attempts to set the apparatus in a ready-to-receive state.
In the above inventive apparatus, if the decision means determines that the apparatus has not attained a ready-to-receive state after the communication means repeatedly attempts a given number of times to connect to the information source, the second help information displaying means preferably displays help information from it the help information memory means.
The above inventive apparatus preferably has second help information selecting means for displaying a second information list of help information items stored in the help information memory means and for allowing desired help information to be selected from the list and displayed on the second help information displaying means.
In the above apparatus of the invention, the first information list preferably includes at least dictionary help information, operating help information, or troubleshooting information.
The above inventive apparatus preferably has section indicating means that allows an input to be made indicating the section of the apparatus for which specific help information is desired.
In the above inventive apparatus, the section indicating means preferably displays a structural diagram of the apparatus which is divided into a plurality of zones and allows the section in question to be selected.
The apparatus of the invention is typically an image-forming apparatus.
In a second aspect, the invention provides an apparatus having a help function, which apparatus includes means for detecting a given status of the apparatus; means for connecting the apparatus, based on results of detection by the status detection means, to a specific information source via a communications line; and help information displaying means for acquiring information on the given status from the specific information source and displaying it as help information.
The apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention which additionally includes connection request indicating means for indicating, based on the results of detection by the status detection means, a request to initiate connection by the connecting means.
The apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention wherein, based on the results of detection by the status detection means, the help information displaying means retrieves help information on the given status from the specific information source and displays the retrieved help information.
The apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention which additionally includes means for notifying a service center of a given status of the apparatus, based on the results of detection by the status detection means.
In a third aspect, the invention relates to a method for displaying help information in an apparatus having a help function, which method includes the steps of connecting the apparatus via a communications line to an information source containing help information that includes at least operating instructions or troubleshooting instructions, selecting desired help information from the information source connected via the communications line; and acquiring from the information source and displaying on a display help information selected in the help information selecting step.
In a fourth aspect, the invention relates to a method for displaying help information in an apparatus having a help function, which method includes the steps of detecting a given status of the apparatus; based on the results of the given status detecting step, connecting the apparatus to a specific information source via a communications line; and acquiring information on the given status from the specific information source and displaying it as help information.
In a fifth aspect, the invention relates to a method for displaying help information in an apparatus having a help function, which method includes the steps of, based on a help request, attempting to access and connect to an information source containing as help information at least operating instructions or troubleshooting instructions; determining whether access is successful, if access is successful, displaying a list of help information on a display and allowing desired help information to be selected; acquiring from the information source help information relating to a selected item; and, if access to the information source is unsuccessful, displaying on the display secondary help information which is already stored in a memory provided in the apparatus.
In a sixth aspect, the invention relates to a program for displaying help information in an apparatus having a help function, which program executes on a computer the steps of connecting the apparatus via a communications line to an information source containing help information that includes at least operating instructions or troubleshooting instructions; selecting desired help information from the information source connected via the communication means; and acquiring help information selected in the help information selecting step from the information source and displaying it on a display.
In a seventh aspect, the invention relates to a program for displaying help information in an apparatus having a help function, which program executes on a computer the steps of detecting a given status of the apparatus; based on the results of the given status detecting step, connecting the apparatus to a specific information source via a communications line; and acquiring information on the given status from the specific information source and displaying it as help information.
In an eighth aspect, the invention relates to an image-forming apparatus in which available explanatory material on operating instructions or troubleshooting instructions is pre-stored in a memory and which, when a help request asking for operating instructions or troubleshooting instructions is received, can respond to a user request by displaying the explanatory material on a control panel The apparatus has an external interface which can be, connected through a network to an information source containing operating instructions and troubleshooting instructions more detailed than the explanatory material stored in the memory so as to enable access to the information source. The apparatus also has a controller which, when a help request is received from a user, attempts to access the information source through the external interface and, if access is successful, displays a list of available services in response to the help request, then downloads from the information source and displays on the control panel explanatory material on whichever service is selected from among those displayed. If access to the information source is not successful, the controller displays on the control panel the explanatory material already stored in the memory.
The apparatus according to the eighth aspect of the invention in which, when a malfunction requiring the attention of a service technician occurs during operation of the apparatus, the controller displays on the control panel a message prompting the user to issue a help request for a service call, and initiates access to the information source in response to the help request issued as a result of the displayed message.
The apparatus according to the eighth aspect of the invention in which, upon receiving a help request, the controller displays on the control panel a structural diagram of the apparatus divided into a plurality of zones for clear indication of the section of the apparatus to which the help request pertains, and allows that section to be selected.
The foregoing arrangement allows the user to obtain help information after first checking what type of help information is available at the host computer. Moreover, information can be provided on the latest detailed operating instructions and troubleshooting instructions without requiring the apparatus to have a large memory.
When the apparatus has a service call function, the user is automatically notified of a malfunction requiring the attention of a service technician, and can also be provided with pertinent information. Moreover, when making a request for help information, the information is easy to specify because it can be done visually on a structural diagram.